spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerrell Reid
Jerrell Reid, also known as "The Fiery Vigilante", is a major character in the series, being an unwitting antagonist and eventual supporting protagonist in Darkness and Light and a main protagonist in Fire and Ice. Hailing from the planet Mokasu, Jerrell is an egotistical vigilante who, after accidently killing his friend Masterells, became a student of Deker. History/Background Information ﻿Jerrell Reid was born on Mokasu. When he was born, his father, Kyota Reid, was very self righteous and made a lot of mistakes. Kyota thought Jerrell was in the way of him being self righteous and wanted to ignore him at first. When Jerrell was 4, he followed everywhere Kyota went and wasn't afraid of anything. Kyota has growned to like Jerrell and taught him basic fighting. When Jerrell turned 7, his father heard the news of Hedro taking over Mokasu and having everyone obey him, but Kyota wasn't willing to do that. He told Hedro to stop having people do work for him and face his own battles, Hedro and the rest of mercenaries decided to march down Kyota's house. He, along with Jerrell and his mother, stayed close together while they were quietly hiding. Hedro destroyed almost everything in the house and went upstairs to find Kyota. Hedro blasted the door and the mercenaries surrounded them. ﻿Jerrell did not look and closed his eyes, while Jerrell's mother was shot by Hedro. Kyota told Hedro to come get some, but was shot with multiple bullets and fell down to the ground right next to Jerrell. Before he died, he told Jerrell to not be afraid and stay strong, but he also told him to not become a self righteous man like he is. Sadly, Jerrell didn't hear that last part, Kyota saw Hedro and his head was snapped by Hedro. Jerrell grabbed a grenade from Kyota's pocket and threw it at the ground so he can escape. Jerrell ran away from home and wanted to avenge his father's death. ﻿6 years later, he was 13, and went to his father's grave; he decided to join Weapon 6 if it meant avenging his father's death. Jerrell marched down to Hedro's secret place and told him that he wanted to join and gave him reasons as to why he wanted to join. Hedro laughed, but decided to "help" him and quickly gave him instructions on what to do. He and Hedro both worked together to kill any innocent people on their planet so they can conquer it. Ironically, Jerrell never killed any innocent people, just injured them badly. Jerrell wasn't not following orders as the months passed by. Eventually, Jerrell got tired of it and told Hedro that he should come with him and get out of Mokasu. Hedro refused and told him to either stay and kill more people or get ready to die. Jerrell walked away and Hedro attacked him while the rest of Weapon 6 was watching. As they fought, they kept destroying things in Mokasu. Hedro started to choke Jerrell and held him over a lava pit. Jerrell reverses it and Hedro slips on the edge and falls into the lava. Jerrell decided to leave Mokasu and start a new life; however, Jerrell passes out before he leaves. A spaceship then appears and a mysterious person quickly grabbed Jerrell and took him into the spaceship. This mysterious person was Masterells and he took care of Jerrell. ﻿As soon as they were leaving, Hedro's spirit appears and quickly leaves Mokasu. After landing on Earth, they both become best of friends and train together. As the months continued to pass by, Jerrell met Danix and Scornic. These two became Jerrell's best friends as they got to know each other and always trained with him. Jerrell occasionally meets up with Masterells to hang out with him or train with him. One day, Jerrell sees Shin drowning in a lake and saves him. Because of this, Shin looked up to Jerrell and always call him bro most of the time. Jerrell would meet other friends and hang out with them as well. It seemed that Jerrell's life was getting better, but it all changed one night when Jerrell was going outside to look at the stars. He see's one star that was noticeably different than the rest; however, it was not a star, it was the spirit of Hedro and it quickly went right in front of Jerrell's eyes. Hedro then told Jerrell that he was back. Jerrell was confused for a second but then realized it was Hedro. Before Jerrell could hesitate, Hedro quickly took over Jerrell's body. Everyone heard the noise and Hedro quickly took a random hat and put it on him and quickly left before anyone would notice him. No one has seen Jerrell ever since. One year later, during Season 1, Scornic fought Hedro in Final Destination and lost, until Danix catches Hedro off guard and defeats him, causing him to disappear and release Jerrell. ﻿After Jerrell got his body back, he chilled with his friends. Another year has passed and Jerrell wanted to visit his parents' grave, but was informed about what was happening with the Shine Sprites in Season 2. During Season 2, he started to feel stale and weak. He decided to find someone at night; surprisingly, he found a lab and thought that someone might be there. Jerrell then finds Wesker and askes if he can help him. Wesker trained Jerrell to move more quicker and have faster attacks. Wesker also taught Jerrell how to use the Big Bang Attack. In his final training, he remembered what his dad told him when he was young, so he decided to become more self-righteous like his father and be more of a Badass. Jerrell was given a jacket and sunglasses and his own special guns. This was the birth of Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog. After hard training, he now claims to be "The Best In The World" at everything he does. Jerrell was starting to get annoying in the past few days and wreck havoc. Jerrell was shocked at the fact that Deker knew about his past, but told him to stay out of his way and prove to him that he is The Best In The World. Appearance Jerrell looked similar to Shadow, except with red fur and purple highlights, along with purple highlights on the shoes. When he was possessed by Hedro, he wore a blue hat with a red stripe in the middle. After training with Wesker in Fire and Ice (which happened off-screen), Jerrell wore sunglasses and a black jacket. Personality ﻿Before he decided to change his personality, Jerrell was a normal person to hang around with. Though, this normal behavior became boring to him as he felt that he was being overshadowed by everybody. So, he decided to find himself, but ended up finding Wesker's lab instead. Wesker taught Jerrell how to be more aggressive, though this caused Jerrell to also be more arrogant and cocky in his abilities. ﻿His constant overconfidence in himself proved to be an annoyance to his friends to the point where he even told Nigredo that he can survive one kick, which ended up getting him unconscious with one kick. Though, his excuse was that he was caught off guard and wanted to fight Nigredo again. He got his rematch with Nigredo, but was clearly outmatched against him. This caused Masterells to intervene, but was attacked by Nigredo. This of course angered Jerrell to the point where he used an attack that actually killed Masterells without Jerrell realizing it until after the fact. ﻿Due to this horrific experience for Jerrell, it caused him to finally realize that he needed to change his ways. Before he could do that, he wanted to properly bury Masterells but was interrupted by Hedro, who was barely alive. Hedro blew Jerrell away and absorbed Masterells's body in order to transform. This actually motivated Jerrell to want to train with Deker so he can become stronger. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Super Speed: '''Jerrell has quick agility, allowing him to be as fast as Shadow. *'Mid-Super Strength: Jerrell can lift up to about 350-400 pounds. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''Jerrell can use Chaos energy to teleport, stop time, and create projectiles, along with unleashing a powerful blast. He doesn't need a Chaos Emerald to use Chaos energy. *'Ki Manipulation: Using ki, Jerrell can create projectiles and attacks, namely the Big Bang Attack, Final Flash, and Galick Gun. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Unlike Danix's healing factor, Jerrell's only heals him from life-threatening injuries and never minor injuries, such as a small cut. *'Enhanced Agility: '''Because of being able to dodge any attack quickly, Jerrell can be aware of when an attack or blast is coming. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Jerrell is able to sense almost anything that is strong. Abilities *'Master Marksman: 'Jerrell is able to have good shooting range when finding an target. Weaknesses *'Over-confidence: 'If Jerrell gets too cocky in a battle without making a strategy or not knowing about his opponent, he could very well get into danger. Paraphernalia Weapons Jerrell mainly carries sub-machine guns. Relationships Hedro Ahriman Ever since Hedro took over his body in Darkness and Light, Jerrell wanted to kill him for all that he's done to him. This goes back to when they had met in their planet, Mokasu. Unknowingly at the time, Jerrell was unaware that Hedro was the one who killed his parents since he (Jerrell) was only a child during that time. Once Jerrell grew up, It was only after he had quit in a group he and Hedro were in called Weapon 6, that Hedro revealed to Jerrell that he was the one who killed his parents. Due to this, Jerrell attacked Hedro with everything he got and threw him into a lava. This was the start of their hatred towards one another, and it's evident in Fire and Ice that the two of them never interacted nor mentioned one another until they finally got to see each other once again. Though, this was the turning point for the both of them, with Hedro finally transforming into his own body after absorbing Masterells's corpse while Jerrell decided to train with Deker so he can eventually go after Hedro. Masterells Masterells met Jerrell in their home planet Mokasu, after saving him from near-death. When Jerrell became a Badass hedgehog, Masterells was disapointed in him and even doubted him. Though, he still cared for Jerrell despite his (Jerrell) arrogance to the point that he'd intervene in his fight with Nigredo; however, due to Jerrell's anger and being unaware of Masterells being completely in front of him, Jerrell ended up accidentally killing Masterells in the process. Scornic Harper Scornic and Jerrell became best of friends when they met and occassionally trained together. Scornic used to call Jerrell "Jer" and even saved him from Hedro. This showed how much Scornic cared for Jerrell; however, their friendship started to strained as Jerrell became a Badass and both of them had little dislike towards each other, mostly because of the fact that Jerrell was self-righteous and claimed to be better than Scornic. Though, after Jerrell had killed Masterells, he wanted Scornic to not make the same mistake he made by killing Sachimaru. This showed that Jerrell really cared for Scornic as a friend despite how they may have felt towards one another. Danix Mason Danix and Jerrell's relationship is similiar to the original Danix and Jerrell's relationship, and can actually get along pretty well together. After Danix told Jerrell and the others the truth about him being a clone, Jerrell, along with the others, were glad that he told the truth. Jerrell even offered to help Danix in search for finding the original Danix, despite him having to train with Deker. Garunio Koutso Because of Jerrell's strong dislike towards new people, he did not like Garunio since they first met. He treated him with little to no respect and even told him that he sucks. Nigredo Black Nigredo appeared in a forest and faced Jerrell's friends. He took out 3 of them easily but Jerrell stood up to him: telling him that he was stronger than the others. Nigredo bet that he couldn't take a kick, due to Jerrell's self-righteousness, he agreed to it and told him that he can survive his weak attack. It didn't end well for Jerrell, as another clone of fake Danix appeared right before him and kicked him in the face without hesitation. The two of them faced off again in a rematch, in which Jerrell showed more of a fight than the last one, but still lost. Masterells ended up intervening, but was attacked by Nigredo, which angered Jerrell enough to the point that he accidentally killed Masterells with an attack. Thus, causing Jerrell to be iced by Nigredo, who told him that he'd consider killing him the next time he sees him. Mentors Deker Tsuki Albert Wesker Darkness and Light ''Note: This section is non-canon due to the upcoming reboot, which will replace the information here. It has not been removed yet due to being a reference for the director when he plans out Jerrell's role in the reboot's plot. ﻿It was showed in Episode 8 that Jerrell was possessed by Hedro. It was until in Episode 12 that Hedro revealed to Scornic and the others that he possessed Jerrell. Both Hedro and Scornic fought in Final Destination and Danix came in to strike Hedro down to free Jerrell. Jerrell was then informed about the issue that was going on. Jerrell, along with Scornic, asked what Nazo's intentions were, but Nazo quickly disappeared back to Hell. Jerrell, along with other fan characters, celebrated Digikoopa's Birthday off-screen. Fire and Ice Fire/Ice Origins Arc Dream Land Arc Undiscovered Ties Arc Time Affilliations Arc Tests of Strength Arc Revengeance Arc Final Shines Arc Battles * Jerrell, Scornic, Dark Chaos, Sergio, and Digikoopa vs. Nigredo (interrupted) * Jerrell vs. Nigredo (lost) * Jerrell vs. Scornic (interrupted) Trivia *Jerrell is one of the last hero fan characters to appear in Season 1. *Originally, Jerrell was suppose to appear earlier in Season 1 like the rest of the fan characters, but there were change of plans. *Jerrell and Wesker's off-screen friendship is similar to Danix and Deadpool's off-screen friendship: Danix and Jerrell were taught different fighting styles by Deadpool and Wesker, respectively; both Danix and Jerrell started wearing articles of clothing given to them by their mentors (Danix - teleporter/belt, Jerrell - jacket and sunglasses). Although, a difference is that Deadpool is an anti-hero and Wesker is a villain. Coincedently, both of them are playable characters in Marvel vs Capcom 3. *Jerrell is the second fan character to become neutral in terms of alignment. However, unlike Danix (who is also an anti-hero), Jerrell has yet to do anything that is considered evil or beneficial to villains. *It's ironic that Wesker is obsessed with creating zombies and Jerrell is obsessed in killing zombies. *Jerrell respects Danix as a friend, mostly because of how much they can get along. Which was shown in Episode 16. *Jerrell has a strong dislike towards new people, it's similar to Shadow's dislike towards fan characters but only that Jerrell's dislike is towards new people he has never seen before or is a wannabe hero who wants to help them. *Apparently, Jerrell is one of the people who Deker has to kill. *So far, Jerrell is the only fan character to have accidentally killed someone. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Season 1 Protagonist Category:Major Character Category:Season 1 Antagonist